


Birthday Surprise

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Gabe is a marine, M/M, Pining Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: Gabe has been away for eight months since he was shipped off, and Sam feels his lonliest on his birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Sammy. 
> 
> A drabble for Sam Winchesters Birthday 

He set down his keys and briefcase, setting down a couple of half-torn envelopes onto the table, all with the same message scribbled inside. 

Happy Birthday Sam. They all read, a couple dollars or gift cards inside them that he'd forget about and find them another year later. 

He loosened up his tie and shrugged off his blazer, unbuttoning the first couple of his shirt.

Usually this was his happiest of days, but it wasn't the same without Gabriel. Gabriel would always find a way to make it oddly spectacular in one way or another, whether taking him out dancing, taking him to a ridiculously expensive dinner, or staying home and treating him to mind-blowing sex. 

Not that it meant everything, but the lack of his goofy, happy-go-lucky presence definitely left a weight on his chest. Usually he wouldn't have minded, but of all days, today was the one where he couldn't Skype. He had been gone for eight months, and tonight was the night when he felt loneliest.

He slowly stood up and checked the locks. There was really no point of staying up to let the melancholic feeling reside over him for too long. Plus it was almost twelve. Too late for him. 

He walked to his room, noticing a bright glow emanating from the opening of the threshold. A sweet smell came from the interior as well. He hesitantly turned the knob, hands shaking. 

His breath was labored, examining the rose glow pouring out of the room, feeling like hours as he opened it. 

Once it was all the way open, his mouth went dry. He rubbed over his eyelids quickly, unable to believe it. 

“Happy birthday to you,” a voice began, sultry and smooth.

“Happy birthday to you,” it continued, 

“Happy birthday, dear Sammy, happy birthday to…

...you.”

Sam's eyes watered, quickly pouring down his cheeks. 

“Is...is it really you, Gabe?” He couldn't believe it. He sniffled, lips quivering as he stared at his boyfriend. 

Gabe stepped closer and took his hands. 

“Sure is, Sammy,” he lifted one hand to tuck some hair behind Sam's ear, gently stroking his cheek. 

“See? I'm here. Now give me a kiss, birthday boy.” 

Sam chuckled softly before pulling Gabe closer, lifting him up. Gabriel wrapped his legs around his waist, holding him tightly. 

“I missed you Sammy…” He laced his fingers into the chestnut locks, then slowly pulled away as he was set down. 

“I'm...god...this was the best surprise ever.” Sam blinked away the tears and rubbed his hands over Gabe’s camouflage jacket, running downwards and fingering over the stitched name badge. 

“I got you pizza...and cake. Are you hungry? Or are you hungry?” 

Sam chuckled and kissed him once more, examining the room. Scented candles were lit around the room, flower petals graced across the floor. On the bed were more petals as well as a birthday cake and Sam's favorite pizza. 

-

Gabe laid on top of Sam's chest, gently kissing his lips. 

“Good birthday?”

“Great birthday.”


End file.
